


Day 077

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [77]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 077

The morning of the third day, Wynne woke up feeling rested enough to get up and move around. Despite the general filth of Darktown, Anders kept his clinic spotless, as long as you didn’t count the fact that he tossed sawdust on his floor against him.

“Good morning Wynne,” Anders said when he saw her up and about. “It looks like you're feeling better.”

“Indeed,” Shale agreed. “I had thought that the Elder Mage’s body had finally decided to give out on her. She is rather frail, even for a squishy meat creature.”

“Is your Golem always so cheerful?” Anders asked.

“Yes,” Wynne replied. “Thank you again for letting me stay here these past few days.”

“It was almost as boring as being a statue: watching the Elder Mage sleep for days. It has been ever so long since I got to crush someone's head.”

“Is it… joking?” Anders, taking a step back from Shale’s hulking figure.

“It had been about a week since her last good head-crush,” Wynne said thoughtfully. “Not quite her personal best, but still...” Wynne took a moment to make sure all her belongings were with her, at least all the ones not at the bottom of the harbor. Her staff was long gone and she was wearing borrowed clothes donated by thankful patients at the clinic. About the only thing Shale had been able to save were their notes, thankfully Wynne had sealed them in a waterproof case to protect them from rain… and apparently unexpected templar attacks. She felt Anders’ hand on her shoulder. When that young man got something in his head, he refused to let go, although it seemed that it wasn’t just Anders in that head.

“You see now that the templars in Kirkwall are out of control?” Anders asked. “I could maybe understand that you thought the Fereldon templars were alright, but Meredeth and her men are completely out of control.”

“They did seem more stabby than most humans I have met,” Shale said, unhelpfully. “Less able to float, however.”

“Anders I know you are angry at the circle, and the chantry and the templars but you must be careful. These have been central pillars in our society for centuries, knock one out and the whole thing could collapse.”

“Any society founded on oppression deserves to crumble,” Anders shot back.

“Many more people will be hurt, innocent people, if you stay on this course,” Wynne insisted. She had known Anders since he was a young boy, freshly arrived at the circle. He had refused to even speak for months. This anger was new, and Wynne suspected, not entirely his own. Commander Brosca had asked Wynne to leave Anders alone if possible. Brosca considered the man to be a hero and felt he deserved freedom. Wynne wasn’t sure his freedom would end well for anyone, but she respected anyone The Warden Commander considered a hero.

“Are you saying we should do nothing?” Anders was working himself into a rage. “The other day I saw a boy of six in the Gallows. He had been made tranquill. He wasn’t the first and he won’t be the last..” That took Wynne by surprise.

“You are sure of what you saw?” she asked.

“As sure as I am that you are standing before me,” He declared.

“If this is true then Meredith is in violation of Chantry law,” Wynne said. “There are people who deal with this sort of thing.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The Seekers of Truth exist to keep watch over the templars.”

“Well they’re doing a wonderful job aren’t they,” Anders scoffed.

“Get me out of the city and I will find the seekers in the Free Marches. If Meredith is as bad as you say, they will put a stop to her.”

“Thank you,” Anders said simply.

“So we are finally leaving this city, yes?” Shale asked. “This horrid cesspit reminds me of the Deep Roads, and it smells worse.”

“You can’t smell Shale,” Wynne chided.

“Well it looks like it smells horrendous,” Shale replied petulantly. The two of them continued to squabble like an old married couple as they followed Anders through one of his secret tunnels and out of the city.


End file.
